


[C] Under New Management

by OneofWebs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Come Eating, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kink Negotiation, Maids, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pussy Spanking, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Shoe Kink, Tit Torture, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Antonia J. Crowley has purchased the bookshop right out from under Aziraphale's nose. Maybe Crowley doesn't know anything about running a bookshop, but she certainly knows a lot about running an employee. It's certainly no proper way a boss should treat her employee, but Aziraphale finds that she doesn't really care how Crowley treats her, as long as it feels good.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 321





	[C] Under New Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticaries/gifts).



> The last commission post of the decade!!! Whack. Anyway. This one was a real big wild ride, in a similar vein to my fic Collared Dove. Very heavy dom/sub tones here. Either way, it was a blast to write. The more I get to write ineffable wives the more comfortable I'm getting with it, so I'm actually really proud of this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for supporting my work <3
> 
> [Now, with beautiful art from Michalat!](https://twitter.com/micah_lat/status/1228092124043722753)

Antonia J. Crowley had walked into the bookshop like she owned it, and that was because _she did._ It had been a deal that Aziraphale couldn’t refuse, and now, it was the first day of A.Z. Fell & Co would be under entirely new management. Just what Crowley intended to _do_ with the shop, Aziraphale didn’t know. All Aziraphale had known, at the time, was that it was for the best of everything that she accepted Crowley’s offer. It had been quite generous, especially the bit where it left Aziraphale in charge of day-to-day operations.

At the time, Aziraphale had assumed that meant she’d be doing nothing different than she ever did. She’d mind the shop during the day, with slightly stricter hours than she’d had before, and she’d do her best to run off potential customers. Crowley couldn’t _truly_ intend to sell Aziraphale’s priceless collection, could she? Aziraphale couldn’t fathom the idea, so she just assumed things would continue on as they had.

They did not.

As it turned out, Crowley and Aziraphale had very different ideas of what _day-to-day_ operations actually meant. Aziraphale had assumed the status quo, and Crowley had waltzed into the bookshop that morning with a bag. Two bags, to be precise, but it was the larger one that she’d handed over to Aziraphale with a coy smile on her purple painted lips. Aziraphale had taken that bag and looked curiously at the smaller one, which Crowley was doing no subtle job at hiding behind her back.

“This is your new uniform, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. It was that sort of commanding voice that Aziraphale wondered how she got away with using in a professional setting. Aziraphale couldn’t be the _only_ one who felt a bit weak in the knees, when Crowley spoke like that.

“A-a uniform,” Aziraphale repeated. “Why, I’ve never had one of these before. A-are you sure this is necessary, Crowley?”

Crowley took one step forward, close enough that she could take Aziraphale’s chin in her hands and ensure that Aziraphale was looking very closely, very attentively. Aziraphale was sure that this sort of behavior was frowned upon, but she didn’t have the courage to say anything against it. If she did, Crowley might not do it again. Even if it was inappropriate, Aziraphale found herself leaning into Crowley’s tight hold.

“Do you not work for me now, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked. When Aziraphale only nodded, Crowley squeezed her jaw a bit tighter. “I expect _responses_ , Aziraphale.”

“Y-yes, I work for you,” came Aziraphale’s shaky reply.

“Is it too much to ask that you respect me, then?”

“No! No, not at all. I didn’t mean to—oh, Crowley, I’m very sorry.”

“Yes, you are,” Crowley replied, a smile on her lips again. “You are to change into your new uniform, Aziraphale, and then return to me. As I have seen to leave you to work in this little shop, it seems only right that your job should be to do as I ask, doesn’t it?”

Aziraphale couldn’t contain her shudder as she nodded. “Anything you ask.”

“Yes, I’d like that. You are to be polite and respectful, little Aziraphale. You will only speak when spoken to; you will do exactly as your told, without question; and you will call me _Madame_. Is that understood?”

This was Aziraphale’s chance to say _no_ , that this wasn’t okay. One word from Aziraphale would put a stop to everything, but Aziraphale didn’t want this to stop. She wanted to see what was in her bag, and she _certainly_ wanted to attend to Crowley’s every whim. There was no limit to the amount of things Crowley could cook up for them to do, as long as the day was theirs.

“I understand, Madame,” Aziraphale replied, her voice a mere whisper. It was beginning to get difficult to contain her excitement

“Off you go then, dove. Let’s see you changed and proper for me, now.”

Aziraphale nodded and took her bag off to the back of the shop. She had a small, livable flat up the stairs, but she didn’t want to take longer than necessary with changing. It was just as easy to slip into the back stores and change as it would have been to go all the way upstairs and into her dressing room, but this was faster. Much faster.

The only problem was what Aziraphale took _out_ of the bag. She wasn’t to be taken for a fool, as she had seen many other shops and their uniforms. _This_ was not a uniform. This was a costume. Crowley had brought her a maid’s costume, complete with white stockings and little ruffles. Notably, there were no shoes included in the bag. Aziraphale’s wouldn’t go with the outfit, and while she hesitated to even put it on, she still knew Crowley was waiting. Crowley was waiting, and anything just out of place might be enough to make her angry. If the outfit came with no shoes, then Aziraphale would wear no shoes.

After the painstaking process of dressing herself, Aziraphale was near horrified to find out the length of the dress. If she wanted it to cover her with _any_ sort of decency, she had to hold it down against her rump. The way she had to bend to make it work had her sticking her chest out too far, and the way that her tits pushed up in the corset of the dress was nearly obscene. There was no way that she could win, especially when she moved just right, and the _front_ of the dress proved too short.

The outfit had come with the white stockings _and_ a little pair of black panties. The accents had all been white, with the cutest little bow right at the front. In any other circumstance, Aziraphale might have loved to wear them, but she felt so exposed. That was the point of it, of course, but she couldn’t help but try and shift that she might hide all of the important bits from sight. There was no way for her to truly accomplish this. Every step just proved that the stockings were slightly too tight, and they would roll down her thighs.

Somehow, Aziraphale made it back out into the main room of the bookshop without losing her dignity entirely. Crowley was standing there waiting for her, and it was the first time that Aziraphale had really gotten to _see_ her new Madame. She was monstrously tall, nearly, in the heels she was wearing. True to her fashion, they were designed with snakeskin and pointed toes. She wore no tights or pantyhose beneath her black pencil skirt. She wore a black blazer over top a red blouse, as well. Then, perched right at the end of her nose, her sunglasses.

The sudden change in height made everything a bit more intimidating, when Aziraphale approached her. Crowley _towered_ over here, especially now that Aziraphale wasn’t wearing any shoes. She was just padding along in soft, white stockings, hoping that she didn’t go too fast and slip. When she approached Crowley, she was barely chest height in comparison. It was difficult to look up to face Crowley, being that sort of height. Aziraphale had an unobstructed view of Crowley’s chest.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley cleared her throat. “What did we say about respect, hm?” She folded her arms over her chest to make her point, and the annoyance in her voice was not unheard.

“I’m sorry, Madame!” Aziraphale looked up immediately, enough of a jerk in her body to have her tits bouncing with her.

Crowley smiled. “Now, it’s alright. I’m willing to forgive a few things. Let me see you, dove.”

Crowley took one step back for a better view of Aziraphale and then frowned. Aziraphale was standing there with one arm in front, trying to hold the skirt down, and one arm in back, doing exactly the same. Crowley could still see the skin of her thighs between the edge of the skirt and the start of the stockings, but she was supposed to be seeing _more_. She’d made sure that the dress was the appropriate length that there would be just the slight peak of panties from beneath.

“Dove,” Crowley said, “I don’t believe I’ve given you permission to do that, have I?” she gestured to Aziraphale’s stance.

“N-no,” Aziraphale replied. She didn’t move, though.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said in that _voice_ again. “You have exactly five seconds to move your hands, or I will rip that dress right off of you and throw you out the front door.”

Aziraphale jerked, suddenly. Crowley wouldn’t do that. Would she?

“Am I understood?” Crowley finished.

“Yes—!”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, Madame!” Aziraphale removed her hands immediately, holding them up in her surrender. She ducked her eyes down so she didn’t have to watch as Crowley scrutinized her.

Crowley stepped around her, expecting every inch of the dress as it hugged around her body, every curve and every roll she had. The neckline was ridiculously low, to the point where Aziraphale hadn’t been able to wear her bra with the outfit, and Crowley could tell. The way her tits were bound, like they were ready to pop out at any moment, was exactly the sort of look she was going for. Then, there was the smooth expanse of thigh between the hem of the skirt and the stockings. The stockings were just tight enough that Crowley was sure that they would leave creases in their wake. Needing to be pulled back up was just an added bonus.

Everything seemed to be in proper order, from the lack of shoes to the way her hair was still perfectly done up in ringlets. Aziraphale’s hair wasn’t long enough to obscure the swell of her chest, but she’d done it half up so beautifully, so only a few strands of ringlets hung down. Crowley could see her cute little choker no matter what angle she stood at. All that left was explaining Aziraphale’s tasks.

“First, I’d like to see the floor of this establishment _spotless_ ,” Crowley spat. “Don’t think that you can cut any corners, either, dove. I’ll be checking when you’re done.” Crowley made her point very clear with a sudden slap to Aziraphale’s arse.

Aziraphale jumped and yelped, but she nodded quickly with her lips pressed together. Crowley hadn’t asked a question, only made a statement. Therefore, Aziraphale needed to keep her mouth shut or face whatever consequences Crowley had already cooked up.

There was a broom and a dustpan already set up for Aziraphale, leaning against one of the bookshelves. While Aziraphale made her way towards them, Crowley moved off to take a seat in the side room, where Aziraphale’s desk and chair were about the only suitable places for company, at the moment. Technically speaking, it was Crowley’s desk now. The bookshop belonged to her. That made it Crowley’s desk, and it also meant that Aziraphale needed to do as she’d been told.

There was a quite a bit of space that needed to be swept. Aziraphale hadn’t been the most diligent when it came to shop upkeep, which was her own fault. She really needed to clean the place, and this was the perfect excuse. If she didn’t, there might be a punishment or two in store. It was quite inappropriate to think of her new boss in _any_ sort of sexual manner, and Aziraphale was intent on keeping that mindset. So, she wouldn’t think of possible punishments and misbehaving. She would clean.

She started in the side room where she could glance at Crowley every now and again. Crowley was going through the stuff on her desk and _organizing_. Aziraphale had never seen her desk—Crowley’s desk—in such a nice shape, before. The books were all lined up, the pens and pencils put into their proper place. The only thing that was out, open on the desk was the inventory book, and that had Aziraphale feeling a bit put out. Did Crowley truly intend to sell books, today?

Was the shop actually open? Did Crowley intend to let people into the shop to see Aziraphale like this? Her face went a sharp red, and she was sweeping faster. Crowley couldn’t possibly have that many tasks for her to complete. The faster she completed them, the faster she could be back into her proper shop attire. It was hard enough to let Crowley see her like this, but patrons? They’d never take her seriously again, if they saw her like this. All she had to do was work faster.

It was a damned difficult thing, to work faster. Her stockings kept falling down. Once she’d made her way out to the main room, with the sweeping, she’d had to stop for the fourth time to pull them back up. She hadn’t quite noticed how far over she’d had to bend to pull them, not until she caught glimpse of the way Crowley was looking at her. The nerve Crowley had to just gawk at her like that, with the skirt up and her panties showing. Aziraphale had standards, and this wasn’t meeting any of them.

The issue was Crowley was intending for all of this to happen. When Aziraphale tried a different tactic for pulling her stockings up, Crowley just seemed to _know_. She’d let Aziraphale finish sweeping the section of the room before she called her over, but Crowley had certainly called Aziraphale over in that commanding tone she had. It was the type of tone that had Aziraphale shivering and holding onto the broom like it was all that would keep her standing.

“You called, Madame?” Aziraphale gulped.

Crowley didn’t even speak before she reached over her chair and yanked Aziraphale’s stockings down, each in good time. Aziraphale nearly yelped with the sudden jolt. She ended up staring at Crowley with wide eyes, wondering what could have possibly sparked this on. Crowley was _smiling_ , though. Smirking. Clearly proud of herself.

“Don’t be shy, dove. Pull them up. Properly, this time. I won’t accept anything but the finest appearance,” Crowley said. She spun her finger in the air to make it clear exactly what she meant to happen, and Aziraphale turned around.

She had to set the broom to the side, but then she was bending over to grab one of the stockings and pull. She didn’t make it very far before she felt Crowley’s hand on her backside. If not for the gentleness of the touch, Aziraphale might have expected to be spanked—the audacity, aside. Instead, Crowley just ran her fingers along the smooth fabric of Aziraphale’s panties. She waited, patiently, for Aziraphale to pull the first stocking up snugly.

When Aziraphale bent for the second one, that was when Crowley’s thumb found its way between her cheeks. Aziraphale squeaked, but she didn’t dare stop. It was _hard_ to keep focused, as Crowley’s thumb worked its way down, until Crowley could rub the tip of it over Aziraphale’s cunt, through the fabric of her panties. Aziraphale _knew_ this was wrong. Crowley was her boss and had no business touching her like that, but she couldn’t help the way that her knees knocked together and she gasped.

“Back to cleaning, then,” Crowley said, taking her hand away immediately. “I want the floors spotless, dove.”

“Y-yes, Madame,” Aziraphale replied, shakily.

Aziraphale was ashamed in how she reacted. She should have told Crowley this was ridiculous—employee or not, she didn’t have to accept this sort of treatment! Instead, she was wet. Crowley had looked at her, _barely_ touched her, and Aziraphale felt as if she was ready to come in her panties, already. It was unheard of, her own baseness. She should have been able to look past everything, but Crowley just had that sort of way about her. Aziraphale couldn’t help herself—she _wanted_ to see where Crowley would take this, what Crowley would do to her.

She returned to sweeping. Each time her stockings fell down, this time, she made sure to pull them up properly. Even if it meant she was entirely bent over and exposed. _Even_ if she had to be that way towards the windows of the shop. Crowley didn’t seem to have a mind for that possibility, that someone would be able to see Aziraphale like this. As long as she could see Aziraphale like this, it didn’t matter further. And she was surely getting quite the view; Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s eyes on her, no matter where she went.

When she finally finished sweeping, she returned to the side room. Crowley wasn’t even pretending to haven’t have been watching the entire show. She was even smirking, when Aziraphale approached. Aziraphale set the broom and the dustpan exactly back where they had been, and then she approached Crowley with her hands folded in front of her. Crowley was giving her an expectant look, like she meant for Aziraphale to _speak_ , but Aziraphale was too afraid to open her mouth. Crowley told her not to speak unless spoken to.

“What is it, then?” Crowley finally asked.

“I’ve finished my first task, Madame,” Aziraphale responded. “I would—” she hiccupped there but tried to gather herself. “I would be very happy if you would check my work.”

Crowley smirked. “Oh? Afraid you can’t do it right without my help?”

“Y-yes, Madame.”

“Sit down, dove, on the sofa there. I’ve the perfect way to check how you’ve done.”

Aziraphale didn’t understand, but she knew better than to ask. She moved to sit down on the sofa while Crowley shifted the chair closer. Close enough that, once Aziraphale had sat down, she could reach out and grab Aziraphale’s ankle. Aziraphale yelped, but she didn’t resist the pull. Her foot was suddenly in Crowley’s lap, and Crowley was being none too gentle with it as she pressed her fingers in, ran them along the underside in such a way that had Aziraphale jerking. It hurt as much as it tickled, but she couldn’t get out of Crowley’s hold.

Crowley clicked her tongue. “Look at this. It’s disgraceful. I give you brand new stockings, and you think I won’t be able to tell if you’ve cleaned? The underside of your foot is practically black, the amount of mess you missed.”

That couldn’t be right. Aziraphale’s face was red with it—of course she would have walked through the mess while she was cleaning. That didn’t mean that there was still a mess! She’d cleaned it. She hadn’t left a single bit of the floor dirty. She was sure of that. Crowley didn’t seem to care about that, though, and was simply angry that Aziraphale had gotten her stockings dirty.

“You look like you want to say something,” Crowley interrupted Aziraphale’s thoughts, dropping her leg down unceremoniously.

“N-no, Madame.”

“Go ahead, dove. Tell me what you want to say.”

“I-it’s just! I did a rather good job, I thought. I had to walk on the floor when it was dirty, or I wouldn’t have been able to clean it!” Aziraphale argued, and she regretted it immediately.

“You want to argue with me now, Aziraphale?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“No! No, that’s not what I—!” Aziraphale clamped her mouth shut when Crowley raised her hand up.

“Stand up, dove. If you’re going to act like this, then you’re going to get what you deserve for it.”

“Madame, please, I’m sorry,” Aziraphale tried, but Crowley just shook her head.

“I said stand up. The longer you take, the worse will happen.”

Aziraphale stood up immediately. She would learn not to argue with Crowley, even if Crowley was twisting a narrative to fit what she wanted to have happen. That was the point of it, after all. If Aziraphale didn’t want it to happen, she had ways of stopping it. But she couldn’t ignore the smoldering fire of budding pleasure building up in her pelvis. It was wrong of her to feel that way, especially towards her new boss, but Crowley didn’t seem to have any issue stoking that fire.

This time, when Crowley gave a command, Aziraphale followed it without question. She was learning quickly. It also left her standing there, holding her skirt up so Crowley had an unobstructed view of her panties. She thought that maybe Crowley just intended to look, or maybe would have her turn around for a proper spanking. Instead, Crowley reached out, and in one hard _yank_ , had pulled Aziraphale’s panties down to her knees. Aziraphale yelped, but she held as firm as she could with the sudden rush of cold air against her cunt.

“Step out of them now, dove,” Crowley commanded.

Aziraphale did as she’d been told and let her panties hit the floor. Crowley reached down to pick them up, then shoved them into the top left drawer of the desk. It was, ironically, the only one of the drawers that had a lock on it. Which meant that Aziraphale wouldn’t be getting her panties back anytime soon, and the thought had her shivering. She was _embarrassed_ , standing there like that. She was holding up her skirt, still, and she had nothing left to preserve her dignity. Now, when she had to bend over to pull up her stockings, Crowley would be able to see _everything_.

“That’s a good girl,” Crowley said. “Do you need to be spanked, also?”

Aziraphale could already feel tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She still managed to shake her head. “N-no, Madame. _Please_.”

Crowley still reached forward and cupped her hand around Aziraphale’s cunt. She rubbed her thumb into the smooth, hairless skin of Aziraphale’s mound, too. Crowley’s hand was _warm_ , and Aziraphale almost couldn’t help but bucking down into it. She barely managed to restrain herself, and there was the slightest jerk in her hips. Crowley noticed it, because of course she would, and she smirked. When she pulled her fingers back away from Aziraphale’s labia, there was a noticeable sheen of slick against them.

“That’ll be fun to work with,” Crowley said. Crowley stood up that she could wipe her fingers on the expanse of Aziraphale’s tits, pushing up out of her dress. Each time she bent over; it was the _threat_ that her bulbous tits would finally just fall out.

“Let’s see to it, then, that the books are organized properly, shall we?” Crowley said. She tapped Aziraphale’s hands to let her know it was okay to drop the skirt, then continued. “Do you know how to organize books, Aziraphale?”

They walked out into the main room together, then. Aziraphale _knew_ how to organize books, but she often chose not to. The more difficult it was to find books, the less likely people were to buy them. If they could never find the book they were looking for, then how could they ever buy it? That had left the shop a mess, though, where Aziraphale even just had stacks of books on the floor, instead of having put them back on the shelf where they belonged.

“By author,” Aziraphale responded. “Alphabetically. By genre, too, Madame.”

“Ah, so she does have a brain in there,” Crowley smirked back at her. Aziraphale’s face couldn’t have gotten redder, and she tried not to frown. “Let’s see to it that the books are organized, then, yes?”

“Yes, Madame.”

“We’ll start with the top shelves. Do be careful,” Crowley hummed. “If it’s too much to reach for a nice titted girl like yourself, you just ask me.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wider. She _was_ ready to cry now. To insinuate that she couldn’t organize her own books because her tits might get in the way? Aziraphale felt shameful, humiliated. Crowley had broken her down to a stupid, big bosomed girl and nothing more. And she wasn’t even allowed to wear her panties. There couldn’t _possibly_ be more that Crowley could do to humiliate her, but then Crowley was stepping up to her and taking her by the chin.

“You’re such a lovely girl, Aziraphale. I wouldn’t want you to strain yourself, alright? That’s all I meant, dove. Let’s not cry then.”

Aziraphale sniffed and nodded. Crowley brushed underneath of her eyes in the sweetest way, taking the tears with her, then patted her cheek.

“I’ll even help. You start with this shelf here, and I’ll start on the other one. You take however long you need with this, alright?”

Aziraphale nodded again. “Th-thank you, Madame.”

“Of course, dove. I’ll be watching, though,” she said, just before she walked off to begin her own work. “Let’s keep our hands to the books, hm?”

Aziraphale’s face was burning, now. Crowley just _assumed_ she would take any moment alone to touch herself. Maybe she would have. If she were being honest with herself, she might have taken a moment to duck behind the shelves just to sink her fingers into herself, if she knew Crowley wasn’t watching. Crowley knew better than to not watch, though. She clearly had first-hand experience with how wet and bothered Aziraphale already was. This was just punishment, continued, for her poor work on the floors.

Crowley and Aziraphale each worked on one shelf. It was harder than it needed to be, but Aziraphale had really let the place go. Maybe that was precisely why she’d decided to sell it, in hopes that someone would be able to take better care of it than she had. She hadn’t expected to still be the one cleaning it up, and especially not dressed and undressed in the fashion she was. She should have known that she wouldn’t have gotten out of this, but now that she was doing it, she supposed the message had gotten across. That she should have just kept it put together instead of letting it get this bad.

There stacks of books to go through. Piles of books to go through. Shelves of books to go through. It was entirely too much work, and Aziraphale had let it get this bad. This must have been the real punishment, having to go through her mess anyway. It was difficult not to get distracted by the books that she did uncover, but she thought she was making good time, regardless. She was sitting down on her knees, where they were spread just slightly to get her lower to the floor and working on the bottom shelf.

Then, there was a shadow looming over her that blocked the light just well enough that it was difficult to read the author’s name on the newest book she’d picked up. That shadow was followed by a disappointed tongue clicking and a hefty sigh, where Crowley had put her hands on her hips, clearly not satisfied with something Aziraphale had or hadn’t done.

“Still working on the same shelf?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, Madame. I’m nearly finished.”

“I’ve finished three shelves, dove,” Crowley frowned. “And here you are, sitting on the floor like that?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Aziraphale squeaked.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were rubbing off on the hardwood,” Crowley scoffed. “You must be working so hard, though. Look at how much you’ve done.”

“Crowley—”

“Ah,” Crowley said. “Let’s not start, shall we? I think you know what you’ve done, so allow me to help. I’ll watch you finish this last shelf and tell you exactly why you’ve been so _slow_.”

Aziraphale meant to say something in return. She really did. But all she could manage out was a high-pitched squeak at the feeling of Crowley suddenly behind her, kneeling down on the floor so she could hook her chin over Aziraphale’s shoulder. Her fingers were down between her thighs, ghosting over the soft skin of her cunt in more so a threat than any sort of promise. Aziraphale couldn’t help the way that she shivered at Crowley’s touch. Oh, it was—that was torture. Aziraphale bit down on her lip and tried not to think about it, tried not to _feel_ it.

She knew that this was meant to be torture, that she wasn’t meant to particularly _enjoy_ it, only that it was meant to be a teaser for what might have been in store. Crowley wouldn’t have done it if she didn’t have plans, right? It took all of Aziraphale’s strength not to grind down on Crowley’s hand, on her _fingers_ —oh, when Crowley pressed the tip of her finger inside of Aziraphale, Aziraphale positively keened where she knelt. Valiantly, she tried to ignore that, and returned to the books.

“You’re slow,” Crowley told her. “Too much of a slut to focus on the task at hand, aren’t you? Maybe a bookshop isn’t your true calling. Is that what you’re trying to tell me, dove?” Crowley smiled fondly. “Oh, it must be so much work for a girl like you to sort things like this. You’d much rather take care of me, wouldn’t you, now that I’m here? You’re already hoping I have more plans in mind than stripping you in your shop and making you work.”

Aziraphale keened in response, trying not to move her hips. Crowley’s stroke always stopped just short of her clit and paid special mind over her dripping hole. Still, she worked on putting the books in proper order.

“You’re worth more than being a pretty little housewife, don’t you know that?” Crowley hummed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very endeared with this slut side of you, but I think if you _applied_ yourself,” with a sudden, rougher crook of her finger, that had Aziraphale crying out, “you’d be just fine at maintaining your shop. You wouldn’t _need_ help but look at you down there. So helpless. One touch to your cunt and you’re more focused on how wide you can spread your legs.”

“I-I—” Aziraphale tried.

“You what? You just want to please me? I know, dove, I know. You’re so _good_ at pleasing your Madame. You’d be better at it if you would finish your work so you could finally get a proper reward, though, wouldn’t you? Yes—let’s focus on finishing.”

Crowley left it unsaid in purpose, and that was the moment she chose to move forward with her plan. Aziraphale gasped out, just a few more books left, as Crowley pulled her finger away, the entirety of her touch. How Crowley could work like this without being able to see, Aziraphale would never know, and she wouldn’t question such a gift. She had something _inside_ of her, which was all she wanted since the first warm touch of Crowley’s hand. If given proper time, Aziraphale was sure she could finish like this—just like Crowley had said.

Only, the _second_ Aziraphale placed the last book, Crowley’s presence disappeared altogether. Aziraphale whined at the sudden loss, the sudden emptiness, but she was being yanked off the floor a second later. She might have expected Crowley to unceremoniously drag her someplace to continue whatever punishment she’d been thinking up, watching Aziraphale finish. Instead, Crowley had taken her by the hand to lead her, shakily, back over to the desk. Crowley sat down and had Aziraphale standing there.

“Your problem is that you’re easily distracted,” Crowley told her. “That being said, you worked diligently. I’m very proud of you, Aziraphale.”

“Oh! Oh, thank you, Madame,” Aziraphale smiled widely.

“You’ve earned a break, I think,” Crowley said. “Besides, I’ve gotten a bit bothered myself, watching you.”

“O-Oh. I’m sorry, Madame. I don’t mean to—”

“Yes, you do, dove. You really should own up to it, you know,” Crowley smirked. “Being a little whore isn’t a _bad_ thing,” she said, reaching forward to unlock the top left drawer of the desk. “Especially if you’d like to be _my_ little whore.”

Crowley held out Aziraphale’s little black pair of panties, then, complete with their white bow. When Aziraphale reached for them, Crowley pulled them back, a smirk on her face.

“A kiss, first,” Crowley said. “Right here,” tapping her cheek. “And a promise. I want you to keep being you, dove, because you’re perfect. But only for _me_.”

Aziraphale gulped. “Why, but we hardly know each other, and I—”

“I’m waiting.”

Aziraphale didn’t have time to think about it; she knew what she wanted. She leaned forward and pressed the gentlest of kisses to Crowley’s cheek, then pulled back just far enough that they could look at each other. Crowley was still wearing her sunglasses, but Aziraphale _knew_ that she had Crowley’s fully attention. She could see it in the way she was biting down on her painted lip, that Crowley wouldn’t look away from this for anything.

“I want to be yours,” Aziraphale whispered. “I—” fighting back the blush on her face, “I want to be your little whore, Madame.”

Crowley barely managed to hold onto her facade, having that whispered to her. She didn’t break, though. She just handed Aziraphale her panties and watched closely, like a predator, while Aziraphale slipped them back on. It wasn’t entirely comfortable, not with the way she was slick and dripping, but it was better than being exposed like that.

“You’ve earned a break, too,” Crowley said. “Though, it might not be much of a break, you understand. I still have some work to do, and I’d like to _enjoy_ it.”

“What can I do for you?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley didn’t _say;_ Crowley showed. She took Aziraphale by the hand and shoved her down to her knees. Not just to her knees, but on her knees beneath the desk, so that when Crowley pushed the chair in, it was like Aziraphale wasn’t even there. There was enough light peeking through that Aziraphale _watched_ as Crowley pulled her skirt up, high enough that Aziraphale could plainly see that Crowley wasn’t wearing any underwear, either. Aziraphale was staring straight at Crowley’s cunt, complete with nicely trimmed hair.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, slightly muffled by the desk between them, “try not to come, alright? This isn’t for you.”

“Y-yes, Madame,” Aziraphale stammered out.

Aziraphale leaned forward, situated as comfortable as she could get, and took her first tentative taste of Crowley’s sex. That taste was all she needed before she dove in for it, taking a wide swipe of her tongue right through Crowley’s slit. Crowley hadn’t been lying about being _bothered_ by Aziraphale’s actions. Maybe she wasn’t dripping, yet, but Aziraphale could change that. Aziraphale would have Crowley dripping, wet, and open in a matter of minutes.

Even when Crowley _was_ dripping with her pleasure, she hadn’t made a single noise since Aziraphale started. Aziraphale had her face _buried_ up in Crowley’s quim, her nose nudged into Crowley’s clit with her tongue as deep inside of her as it would go, and Crowley _still_ hadn’t so much as shifted. Her hips hadn’t moved. She hadn’t made any sort of noise. All she was doing was working, working, _working_. Aziraphale was more than frustrated at the lack of responses, but she wasn’t ready to give up.

She pulled her tongue back and reached up to rub her hands up Crowley’s thighs, reaching for her cunt where she could do more with fingers and mouth than she could just do with her mouth, given the bad angle. _That_ got a response from Crowley, but it wasn’t a positive response.

Crowley’s boot was suddenly pressed into the soft skin of Aziraphale’s mound, _stepping_ down on her vulva hard enough to make Aziraphale gasp and squirm. She wanted it to hurt so badly, but the pressure, the _roughness_ of it only felt good. Aziraphale’s cry quickly turned into a moan, and only then did Crowley let up.

“Let’s keep our hands to ourselves, please,” Crowley said. “Back to work, then, dove. You’re doing wonderfully.”

Aziraphale let out a frustrated groan and pressed forward again to lick over Crowley’s labia. She played special attention to Crowley’s clit, playing with the swollen little nub unitl she swore she felt Crowley’s hips buck. Then, she pressed her lips around it and sucked. When Crowley gave her absolutely no reaction, Aziraphale let out the most frustrated sound she could manage, right into the skin of Crowley’s cunt. Crowley’s response, then, was to laugh.

“You sound a bit perturbed, dove. Do you need some help?”

Aziraphale didn’t have time to pull back and answer. Crowley’s hand had snaked down underneath the desk to grab Aziraphale by the hair and press her harder, closer, with enough force that Aziraphale couldn’t pull away, even if she tried. She was stuck there, held by Crowley’s own hand, with nothing to do but lick through her folds. In response, Crowley shifted beneath her until her boot was back, not so subtly placed directly between Aziraphale’s thighs.

“Just try not to come, alright?” Crowley said. “We wouldn’t want to spoil the afternoon.”

It was a challenge, one that Aziraphale couldn’t refuse. The offer was right there, and Aziraphale didn’t _want_ to control herself. She worked herself down on Crowley’s boot, rubbing against it, and all at once realizing just what Crowley had done. Crowley had offered her back her panties like it was a _reward_ , and now, there was that heavy cotton fabric between Aziraphale’s cunt and the rough texture of Crowley’s boot. Aziraphale whimpered as she rubbed down, trying _desperately_ to find the kind of friction she needed.

She could almost hear the way that Crowley was smirking. Crowley had done such a good job at holding herself back, and now that there was no reason to, she gave Aziraphale everything she’d been waiting for. Crowley moaned and rolled her hips further into Aziraphale’s mouth, seeking out her tentative little tongue. Aziraphale provided everything she could think, in the way of moaning against Crowley’s flesh, sucking against her, licking, and then sinking her tongue back into her.

“Oh,” Crowley moaned. “Such a good little slut, dove. Keep that up. Right there, oh—” she broke off in a sudden groan, her head rolling back over top the chair as Aziraphale licked inside of her.

All the while, Aziraphale ground down into Crowley’s boot. She was so wet that her slick had already soaked through her panties. All she could do was hope that she wasn’t making too bad of a mess, or that Crowley wouldn’t punish it for her. She had to keep going until Crowley had finished, all while trying to make sure that _she_ wouldn’t—with no hands. Aziraphale whined and let her eyes close. She let the feeling of it take her, the taste of Crowley on her tongue.

She didn’t stop until she felt the sudden stutter in Crowley’s hips, until she heard Crowley cry out. Crowley’s hand tightened in her hair, and Aziraphale moaned as Crowley finished on her tongue. The taste of her was exquisite, and even when Crowley’s hand pulled away, Aziraphale kept licking. She wanted to make sure her Madame was nice and clean, but she also had no intention of letting any of this taste escape her.

“What a good girl,” Crowley gasped out. “Perfect, perfect, yes—yes,” Crowley moaned, her head still back and her eyes closed. “Just like that, dove. When you’re done, we’ll put that tongue to better use.”

Aziraphale shuddered. What could be a better use than this? She could spend the rest of the day between Crowley’s thighs, giving her pleasure. But eventually, she’d done exactly what she’d set out to do. Crowley was wet, now, with saliva. Aziraphale had licked her clean of slick and pulled away, waiting patiently for what would happen next.

Crowley pushed the chair back and had Aziraphale crawl her way out from under the desk. She stayed on her knees, watching as Crowley shifted her skirt back down and then presented her boot for Aziraphale to see. Aziraphale _had_ made a mess over Crowley’s boot. Even for what little time she’d really been grinding down over the rough fabric there, the mess she’d left was substantial. She’d managed to soak through her panties completely, which was embarrassing all on its own. Aziraphale hadn’t a single clue that she could get that wet, but there was the evidence, presented to her like a fine platter.

“Clean it,” Crowley said. She gave a wink, to _assure_ Aziraphale that it was clean. She wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t.

Aziraphale nodded, then. “Yes, Madame. I—I’m sorry, Madame,” she added.

“You’re sorry?” Crowley wondered.

“For making such a mess. I—I’ll clean it up, immediately,” she said, and there was that coy little look on her face when she bent over.

Aziraphale was taking to her new role as Crowley’s whore quite well. Instead of trying to hide when she bent over, she made sure her arse was pushed up in the air, where Crowley could see the fat curve of it and the way that it jiggled about when she moved. Crowley had her eyes elsewhere, though, at that bulging threat of Aziraphale’s tits about to pour over the neckline of her dress. Crowley was secretly hoping that the dress was just loose enough that Aziraphale’s tits would spill out. That would have been the peak of humiliation, but if it didn’t happen, Crowley had things in mind.

As it were, Aziraphale took her diligent time, licking Crowley’s boot clean. She even asked to clean the second boot, just to ensure she’d done a thorough job. Crowley wasn’t about to deny such dedication, and she presented her second boot to Aziraphale to lick. The taste of them wasn’t exactly pleasant, but Aziraphale kept her distaste to herself and licked until both boots were damp with her saliva and perfectly clean. Then, she pulled away to sit properly on her haunches, waiting for Crowley’s command.

“You’re turning out to be better at this than I thought,” Crowley said. “That was all you needed, wasn’t it? A firm hand, a bit if discipline. Enough of this and you’d be perfect merchandise.”

Aziraphale’s face flushed. “M-madame—”

“Oh, I would never, dove. Don’t look so afraid. I’ll keep you all to myself, I promise. Come,” Crowley said, holding her hand out for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and let herself be pulled up to her feet. Crowley joined her, standing there in the side room with their hands joined. Crowley brushed her free hand over Aziraphale’s chin, and when she pulled away, Aziraphale was _mortified_ to see the slick on Crowley’s finger. Crowley licked her own finger, smiling and humming at the taste of it before she leaned forward to kiss Aziraphale, deeply. It was the first time they’d kissed since this started, and Aziraphale found herself melting forward into Crowley.

The kiss didn’t last for more than a second, and Aziraphale whimpered at the loss of it. She wanted another one. She wanted _more_ kisses, but she’d have to earn them. Crowley’s kindness wasn’t something to be so easily dished out, so she would just have to work harder to ensure she got what she needed.

“We have another task to complete now, dove. If you do a good job, you’ll find another reward, alright? That’s how this works.”

“Yes, Madame,” Aziraphale nodded.

“Good girl,” Crowley grinned. “Let’s see you do some dusting, then. Feel free to really _stretch_ , hm?”

Aziraphale flushed but nodded. The stretching would, as Crowley wanted, really show off the little peak of Aziraphale’s arse from beneath the skirt. As embarrassing as it would be, Aziraphale still accepted her duster to begin the job. And this time, Crowley took a seat so she could _watch_. There wasn’t to be anymore feigned working. No, she wanted to watch Aziraphale bend and bow in good attempts to keep her skirt down and her decency intact. The less decency Aziraphale had, the happier Crowley would be.

There was no way that Aziraphale could keep her skirt down and her decency intact, not with the way she had to move to dust everything properly. She had to bend to reach the shorter shelves and things, and when she bent over far enough, that Crowley could see _everything_ , it was obscene: the way that Aziraphale’s panties had clung to the outline of her fat, swollen lips. She must have been aching for release, and that fact just made Crowley a bit smug.

Crowley was even thinking about entertaining that intense desire for release. She could already think of all the fun ways she could twist and move Aziraphale to get at her cunt. Finger her against the bookshelves, bend her over the desk to eat her out. The possibilities were endless. Crowley might have even considered molding herself a cock for a moment, just so she could invite Aziraphale to sit in her lap and work herself down. Crowley was itching to get a hand on herself at the vision of it; after Aziraphale would come on her cock, she’d have Aziraphale back down on her knees to lick it clean.

Only, that was the exact moment that Crowley heard a _rip_ , followed by Aziraphale’s light little gasp. Crowley opened her eyes, fantasy gone, and looked out into the main room of the shop to see where there was a piece of Aziraphale’s dress hanging loose from the rest of it. Ripped. Tattered. Destroyed. Any idea that Crowley had had of treating Aziraphale nicely died right there, and she frowned. She’d given Aziraphale all of these plenty nice things, and Aziraphale responded with carelessness.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley growled, pushing herself up to her feet.

“I’m sorry!” Aziraphale squeaked. “Madame, please, I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t pay attention—”

Crowley approached with a very dedicated step, the clack of her boots in the hardwood. Aziraphale was reminded, immediately, at how Crowley was towering over her in those heels, where Aziraphale, herself, was still barefoot.

“You’re careless,” Crowley accused. “I give you something beautiful, and this is how you treat it.”

“Please, Madame!” Aziraphale begged, setting her duster to the side. “I’m so sorry—I’ll do anything. I’ll—” Aziraphale gasped as Crowley took hold of her.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the neckline of her dress. “If you’re going to be careless, then you may as well look the part. I should have known better than to think you were anything more than a stupid whore.”

Crowley yanked, then, and the echo of ripped fabric almost covered Aziraphale’s shout. Crowley pulled down on the neckline, ripping in the process, and didn’t stop until Aziraphale’s tits were hanging out of the dress, heavy with their fat size. Aziraphale’s face had turned a deep red and tears prickled up in her eyes—even if she’d wanted to fix it, Crowley had ripped the dress. There would be no fixing it. For whatever Crowley had next planned, Aziraphale would have to do it without a top, and she could nearly sob with her embarrassment.

“Don’t cry on me now,” Crowley commanded, reaching forward. She took Aziraphale’s left nipple between her fingers and squeezed, tweaking it until Aziraphale cried out. “You’ve earned your punishment, slut. If you can’t appreciate the things I give you, then you can’t expect to be able to keep them.”

“I—I’m sorry,” Aziraphale sobbed. “Madame, please, I’m so sorry—”

“You know,” Crowley said, taking Aziraphale’s right nipple in her fingers to treat it the same way, “I had this thought in my mind that I’d set you to clean the floor, next. With your tits like this, you may as well just use them as a rag, hm? Cover yourself in soap and use your body to clean the floor. Your tits are surely big enough for it.”

Aziraphale whimpered in response. When Crowley walked back, with the agonizing hold she had on Aziraphale’s nipples, Aziraphale was helpless but to follow.

“It’s come to my attention that you probably wouldn’t even be capable of cleaning the floor. Tits this big, probably where all the thoughts go, hm? You’re good for one thing, Aziraphale, and I’m going to show you exactly what that thing is.”

“Madame, _please_ , I’m—!”

“You’re sorry, I know. That’s all a slut ever is, _sorry_ ,” Crowley hissed. “You’ll want to behave for this one, I promise. Wouldn’t want someone walking in for your discipline, would you?”

Aziraphale whimpered and shook her head.

Once they reached the desk, Crowley had Aziraphale hold her skirt up once more. This time, Crowley reached around her and _ripped_ her panties right off her. Aziraphale whimpered in response, trying to ignore the way that Crowley’s impressive displays of strength were going straight to the heat of her cunt. Crowley was then hoisting Aziraphale up to sit on the desk, and nothing could have been worse. Aziraphale had her thighs spread for an all-out display, for Crowley’s eyes only.

“Hold your skirt up,” Crowley commanded. “Bad girls get punished. Bad girls get spanked. Bad girls _deserve_ to be spanked, don’t they?”

Aziraphale nodded quickly.

“ _Don_ _’t they_ , Aziraphale?” Crowley hissed, squeezing down on one of Aziraphale’s nipples again.

“Yes! Yes, Madame, yes!” Aziraphale cried out in response. “Please, Madame, spank me. I’ve been such a bad girl!”

“That’s better,” Crowley grinned. “This first one is for how poorly you cleaned the floor, this morning.”

Crowley landed a hard slap down to Aziraphale’s right tit. Aziraphale shouted out with the resounding sting of Crowley’s hand. Her nipple ached from the abuse, and her tit jiggled under the force of the swat. Crowley seemed rather pleased with herself, though.

“This second one is for how poor your time management is. You took far too long to organize the books.”

Crowley’s second slap came down, hard, on Aziraphale’s left tit. The same bloom of pain burst forward, where her nipple stung, and her breast jolted under Crowley’s heavy hand. Crowley had left two red handprints on Aziraphale’s tits, the force of her swats, and she _grinned_. All Aziraphale could do was squirm and try not to close her eyes. She didn’t want to know what Crowley would do if she didn’t watch this happen.

“You’ll get ten spankings next,” Crowley said. “You’ll count for me, won’t you? Because you know you deserve this.”

“Y-Yes, Madame,” Aziraphale responded.

“Do you know why you’re getting ten spanking?” Crowley asked, turning her gaze down. Aziraphale had been wondering just what Crowley intended to smack, but then Crowley was rubbing her thumb over Aziraphale’s freshly shaved mound. Aziraphale was suddenly trembling.

“I-I’ve been disrespectful,” Aziraphale replied. “I’m not good at cleaning. I ripped th-this dress you gave me. I-I—” Aziraphale sucked in a deep breath, watching Crowley lean down to press a gentle kiss onto her mound. She had Aziraphale’s cunt cupped in her hand, and it was almost mocking, how sweet she was being. “I’ve been a bad girl,” Aziraphale continued. “I deserve this.”

“You may not be good at cleaning,” Crowley reminded, “but you’re the best slut I’ve ever had.”

When Crowley landed the first slap to Aziraphale’s cunt, she cried out, her whole body jerking with it. But she counted. She counted through each swat that Crowley gave her, all ten of them, directly over the soft, exposed skin of her cunt lips. When Crowley was finished, Aziraphale was left trembling with this new sensation. She was _dripping_. Even though her swats had hurt, each one had left her more aroused than the previous. She was making quite a mess over the desk, and that just seemed to please Crowley further.

“Thank you, Madame,” Aziraphale gasped out. “Thank you, thank you—”

“On your feet, then,” Crowley said. “We’re not done, yet.”

Aziraphale moved down off the desk, landing on shaky legs. Crowley didn’t waste a moment before roughly turning Aziraphale around and shoving her down into the desk, where her tits were forced right through the puddle of slick she’d left there. Aziraphale whimpered, but she didn’t say anything. She planted her hands firmly down on the desk and rested her head on her breasts; they were too big for her to do anything else.

“I had thought that I might let you ride me,” Crowley said, working her skirt down off her hips. “I was even going to make a nice cock for you, dove, but then you had to go and misbehave. You haven’t _earned_ a proper fuck, have you? Maybe you’d like to have a real cock up that fat cunt of yours, but you don’t deserve that. All you get today is the cheap imitation.”

Aziraphale whimpered but nodded. “Th-thank you, Madame.”

Crowley smirked. She crafted herself the perfect dildo, one that she wouldn’t need a strap to keep on. She wouldn’t even let Aziraphale watch as she worked the end of it inside of herself, but she made sure to make the pleasure of it well known with her voice. Every time she moaned, she watched Aziraphale tremble. Oh, the things Aziraphale must have been imagining were going on. She even seemed disappointed when Crowley finally stopped, the end of the dildo firmly secured inside of her.

“Be a good girl, okay?” Crowley said. “I want to see you play with your tits. Lick on them, suck them, pinch your fat nipples.” Crowley leaned over Aziraphale while she spoke, rubbing the tip of the dildo between her cunt lips. “If you’re good for me, the next time we eat sushi, I’ll let you be my plate.”

Aziraphale shuddered and got straight to work, bringing her hands around to tweak and pinch at her sensitive nipples. When Crowley pushed into her, Aziraphale let out a high-pitched moan, but her head was forced down a second later to put her mouth to better use. Aziraphale licked over her own tits, sucking little purple marks on them wherever she could manage.

In the meantime, Crowley smoothed her hands down Aziraphale’s back, feeling her bumps and rolls through the fabric of the dress. Crowley had no intention of taking the dress off. It was _much_ more pleasing to make Aziraphale wear the ripped remnants of it, so she would remember what she did. Crowley admired it, too, all while moving her hips closer, slowly. She pushed into Aziraphale with a patience unheard of, just to watch the way she trembled and cried.

“That’s a good girl,” Crowley soothed. “This cunt was made for me, wasn’t it? You must be so unhappy, knowing I won’t give you a proper cock. Is that it?”

“Please,” Aziraphale whimpered. “Please, Madame, I want your cock so badly.”

When Crowley brought another swat down, this time over Aziraphale’s arse, Aziraphale shrieked with it. “You’re a greedy little whore, is what you are. You’ll take what I give you, understood. You’ll take what I give you, and you’ll _thank_ me for it.”

“Yes! Oh, thank you, Madame!” Aziraphale’s tears had started to fall.

Crowley had reached her hands around to help her pinch her own nipples, to really abuse them, push them around, and leave them swollen. All the while, Crowley’s hips were moving at the same, slow pace. It wasn’t enough for Aziraphale to find any pleasure, but just enough that she could feel every inch that her dripping cunt swallowed.

“So beautiful for me,” Crowley hummed. “So willing to do whatever I ask. I’ll make a good slut out of you yet, little girl. I promise.”

“Th-thank you, Madame,” Aziraphale whimpered back.

When Crowley really started to move her hips, Aziraphale started to sob. Crowley knew exactly how to angle her thrusts, exactly how to move, to ensure that she abused that little spot inside of Aziraphale with every fuck forward. Aziraphale was dripping around the dildo, sobbing—a complete and total mess. Every thrust forward just seemed to push more slick out of her, and Crowley could feel the splattering of it each time she bottomed out. Aziraphale was even working her hips back to meet those brutal thrusts, crying out with her pleasure and her frustration.

She was so ready to come, for this all to be worthwhile. They’d been in the shop all day, and Aziraphale had been sitting right on the edge of orgasm for as long as she could remember. Now, that they were finally together, Crowley didn’t seem intent on wasting anymore time. She fucked Aziraphale with a purpose, trying to get her off as fast as she could. All the while, she had her hand in Aziraphale’s hair, stroking it back, bent over her so she could lick and kiss at Aziraphale’s ears, her neck.

“Come on, dove,” Crowley whispered. “Come on, angel, I know you want to. You must be so close. You’ll get off like this, won’t you? A good little girl like you doesn’t need her clit touched.”

Aziraphale gasped out and cried with every thrust. She didn’t even have mind enough to reply to Crowley. All she could do was stay there and take everything Crowley gave her. Crowley gave her _everything_ that she could have ever needed. All of Aziraphale’s pleasure, her humiliation, her pain, crested at once and gave her an orgasm that came crashing down through white in her vision. She gushed over the fake cock in her cunt, and she cried out with the pleasure of it.

Crowley didn’t even stop. Crowley fucked her right through her orgasm until another one landed right on top of the first, like an orgasm that wasn’t about to end until Crowley let it. Crowley didn’t let it end until she’d found her own pleasure, perfectly happy to come from nothing but Aziraphale’s cries and the idle filling in her cunt.

“That’s a good girl,” Crowley told him. “That’s a perfect girl, Aziraphale, you did so well.”

“Thank you,” Aziraphale replied, her voice a bit broken.

“We’ll get to the flat and clean you up. I’ll make you pancakes for dinner, and we can watch a movie in bed. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful, dear,” Aziraphale smiled. “A bath first.”

Just two days prior, Aziraphale had been complaining about the shop. It dreadfully needed cleaning, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t find the focus she needed to really buckle down and clean the whole of it. Crowley had suggested, on joke alone, that a bit of proper discipline would put Aziraphale right in her place. It was as good incentive as any to get her in the mindset to clean. They’d both laughed about it, at the time, until the following day when Aziraphale had wanted to _talk_.

Crowley never minded listening to Aziraphale. She always had something fun or interesting to say. This particular talk had gone on in five minutes of silence before Crowley had to wonder if they were actually supposed to be talking, or if Aziraphale had just wanted some staring time. Whatever it was, Crowley had other things to be doing. Just before she got up to walk away, though, Aziraphale took a deep sigh and started to talk.

“Pretend to buy the shop,” Aziraphale said.

“What?”

“You’d be my boss, if you bought the shop. And then you could make me do whatever you wanted. I could do anything, you know.”

“Right, I got that. I thought that whole thing was a joke,” Crowley grinned. “I wasn’t actually suggesting that you couldn’t clean without sexual incentive, angel.”

“No, I know, but I want to try,” Aziraphale said. She couldn’t look at Crowley, not with how embarrassed she was to talk about it. “I thought it might be, well, fun.”

“I could certainly have a good time,” Crowley agreed. “I’m just worried about you. What exactly do you want from me?”

“Oh, you know,” Aziraphale shrugged. “Just the usual.”

Crowley snorted. “If that’s the best answer you’ll give, then it’s off the table. I’m not in the business of actually hurting you, angel. Tell me what you want, or the answer’s _no_.”

“Alright! Alright, alright.” Aziraphale took a deep breath. “I want you to humiliate me. I want you to make me do things that maybe I don’t want to do. Punish me if I misbehave. I wouldn’t mind, say, being spanked?” Aziraphale winced.

Crowley was just staring at her, listening to everything that she wanted. Everything, from the maid costume to the degrading talk had been her idea. Whether or not Crowley wanted to actually fuck her at the end of it was entirely left for Crowley, but for the most part, Aziraphale had orchestrated the entire event. They’d pretend not to know each other, that this had been a freak thing, and that Crowley had bought the shop for the sole purpose of harassing the owner.

Crowley, who certainly enjoyed harassing Aziraphale on a far more innocent level, wasn’t about to say no to any of this. The very idea of it had made her squirm in her seat, just thinking about all the things she’d be allowed to do to Aziraphale. The maid costume idea was more than enough to set her off, but then Aziraphale had talked about the potential clothes ripping and letting Crowley spank her cunt, and really—Crowley was sold, at that point.

“We should start now,” Crowley said. “If you want a proper Madame, then you should be prepared to have one,” she smirked.

Aziraphale’s face went red, promptly. “What do you mean?”

“I want you to shave,” Crowley said. She knew how particularly fond of her own body Aziraphale was, and that included the clump of pubic hair she had. “Put you in the proper mindset to submit to me, won’t it?”

“Oh, Crowley, I—”

“I’ll help,” Crowley promised.

That had sold Aziraphale on the idea, too. They’d spent most of the night, that night, in the bath together. Crowley had helped her shave her pubic mound entirely clean, and then had cupped Aziraphale’s cunt in her hand and kissed over it sweetly, lovingly. Aziraphale had been sitting on the edge of the tub, and when Crowley’s mouth was that close, she couldn’t help but spread her thighs a little bit wider. Crowley had spent the rest of the night giving her the first incentive.

Now that it was all done, Crowley had done exactly as she promised. When they got home from the shop, a quick miracle here or there, the hot bath water was already waiting for them. Crowley washed her, massaged her, and kissed her through the whole thing to try to make up for the blooming red marks popping up where she’d been slapped.

After their bath, Crowley made pancakes and started their movie. It was something that Crowley took pride in really, that Aziraphale trusted her so much to ask her to do things like that. Crowley would always make up for it with royal treatment, but that was what kept the trust going. Aziraphale always knew that, if she wanted, Crowley would take a firm hand to her. If she wanted, Crowley would make her pancakes in bed and kiss her all night to the dying sounds of whatever movie they’d already forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Top Crowley Dicsord](https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH)  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
